


Justice in Far Places

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trials of Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: In an odd turn of events, Matt Murdock finds himself in Asgard following the attacks on New York. Though he is taken back when he find out his client is the very God that caused the mayhem. In a twist of events though, Matt finds himself believing the God of Lies.
Relationships: Loki & Matt Murdock, Loki/Matt Murdock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Justice in Far Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelonebamf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/gifts).



> This is just some silly fun rare-shipping between Matt Murdock and Loki :3  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Matt gulped as he was guided up the steps to the Asgardian palace. “Why am I here?” His voice a bit unnerved as travel through the Bifrost had him a bit unbalanced. Heimdall couldn’t help but smirk and chuckle as he escorted the lawyer to the Asgardian Courts. “You were asked here to defend the Asgardian Prince Loki. He asked for you to represent him.” 

“Me, why me? I’m just a lawyer from New York, why would some prince choose me,” Matt asked as he finally got his bearings. The world around him different from his own. 

“He sought you out because he knows you’re probably the only one that can defend him, this time he is claiming he is framed but his father believes he is lying as always,” Heimdall explained. “Whether the young prince is lying or not he requested a retrial and to be represented. You will meet with him before the trial starts and you will get knowledge of our laws from him as he is well versed in them.” 

Matt’s brows furrowed, “Isn’t that a bit conflicting?” 

“Asgards laws are different,” Heimdall said as he guided Matt into the library, “we also have books that you should be able to read as well. Your client will be with you in a few moments, he is being charged for meddling in Midgardian affairs and unleashing terror onto the realm in New York.” 

Matt had heard of the attacks in the heart of New York from the news and from his good friend Foggy, he never imagined that he’d be defending the man that did it. Matt listened as Heimdall walked away, his heavy footsteps giving Matt and idea of the layout of the library. He wandered around until his cane met a couch. Sitting down, Matt waited for probably his most mischievous client. Tilting his head slightly Matt soon picked up on light footsteps, that grew slightly louder as the man approached. 

“Hopefully the guards weren’t too rude in making sure you got here safely,” Loki said as he approached Matt. “Loki Laufeyson, pleasure to meet you Mr. Murdock. I’m glad you could make it.” 

“I don’t think I had much of a choice, I was kind of off the ground before I knew what was happening...” 

“Apologies, it was of utmost importance that I had someone soon, otherwise the trail would have gone bad really quick. I’ve already been in and out of chains and cells.” Loki looked at Matt, he thought before speaking, “those attacks were not of my own will and volition.” 

Matt’s brows furrowed, for someone who was supposed to be a God of lies and tricks, it didn’t seem like Loki was lying or trying to fool him. “If it wasn’t you, then who was it?” 

Loki worried his bottom lip before straightening his uniform, regaining his confidence. “I cannot divulge that information, at least not verbally, however I can say that it was not my wish to do so. You have to believe me, normally I wouldn’t beg for anything... However, I do not wish to go through the trials I know Odin will put me through.” 

“I believe you, as surprising as that is to myself,” Matt said and gripped his cane, “though you’ll need to give me more information if I am to defend you. Though I do feel a bit underdressed for a court of Asgard.” 

“I can have a tailor make you Asgardian clothes, however, I would prefer you be as you are but that is your choice. The trial will take four days in which you’ll be able to argue the accusations and charges against me. The one thing I can tell you without being behind closed doors is that there are bigger forces than myself behind all this.” Loki offers a hand to Matt, “follow me and we can get you a change in clothing.” 

Loki’s last words about bigger forces stuck in his mind, reaching out a bit slowly, Matt took Loki’s hand and got up. “Thank you.” He soon let go of the hand to follow Loki’s steps, to Matt the palace seemed larger than life even for him. “So does this entity have a name?” 

“He does, yes,” Loki’s answer was short. “Again, it would be better to discuss behind closed doors Mr. Murdock. I would rather not end up in someone’s sights because of what I know. Though good luck to anyone who tries to kill me.” 

“Kill you? Why would you be in such a dire circumstance?” 

“I have a lot of frenemies Murdock. Both mortal and in the cosmos,” Loki replied and smirked. “Including that annoying man known as Kingpin...” 

Matt stopped walking, “Uhm... what?! You’re going to have to tell me about that...” 

“All in due time Matty, focus on my trial and I’ll give you info on the biggest crime boss in New York.” 

Matt hated that he could hear the grin in Loki’s words. “Fine...” He ground out, “and don’t call me Matty.”


End file.
